A teenage fangirls crazy diary
by Dantes-Silent-Huntress
Summary: When I look at my drawings on the wall, some are empty, others are filled with beautiful inked manga pictures, but I know what happened to the blank ones. And as I cast my eyes around the room, glancing at the bodies, I wonder how the hell they fell out of them. Hellsing x Black Butler x Blue Exorcist x Others. Its posted in each one because there isn't enough in Xovers. T for now
1. Chapter 1

**So, a new fic... I have no idea which category to put this in, as I consider crossovers being set in the characters worlds, and not reality, so I've posted it in Kuroshitsuji, Blue Exorcist AND Hellsing... Please don't kill me for it fanfiction... Pretty please? Anyway, I draw loads of manga characters and put the pictures up on my walls, so one day I had a thought, what if I pulled them out of their pictures and turned it into a fanfiction XD so here it is... Let me know what you think.**

** I do not own any recognisable characters from Black Butler, Hellsing or Blue Exorcist. But I do own myself and my terrible humour.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I don't think you've ever... No, lets start again. I know you've had one of those day where the world and life just piss all over you without the courtesy to even call it rain. What I can say is - you've never had one of the days quite like I have. I woke up one morning after an amazing day of fangirling and shopping to support said fangirling until I couldn't hold any more - my arms breaking under the weight of my mangas, animes and figurines that were to decorate my secluded little fan cave I.e. my room. I hoped that the one little mishap that could ruin my life was only a mistake; hoping that it was all just one big, awful dream (or nightmare.) I say now, as you read, that this may be some of your most amazing wishes come true and I would have thought so at first too but now that I've lived with it for long enough, which in my mind, was a week - even though the freshness never wears off - I want this problem of mine gone.

What's my problem, you ask? Well, I'm going to be completely honest with you. I could have been infuriating, but I decided against it,after all, that would be completely unfair... Alright, I'm sorry, I'll stop. My problem is two male Shinigamis - one is debatable - an omnipresent German neko boy, a mute German werewolf, a stuck up nineteenth century nobleman, three sons of Satan, a French mercenary cyclops, two demon butlers, a crazy Romanian vampire, his rather large breasted fledgling, his cast iron bitch master, their 'angel of death' butler and a partridge in a pear tree. See what I mean? Some of you may be cleaning up nosebleeds now, or alternatively vomit. I definitely fit into the first category in the beginning, now I'm kind of halfway.

At this moment in time, one week on since I had met all of my new 'friends' I was waking up to a now familiar routine. Schrödinger, the neko, was curled up against my back, his claws occasionally unsheathing against my back as he purred quietly in sleep. There was a huge, small-horse sized snowy werewolf curled up on my other side, snoring lightly, his black nose pressed against my cheek. At the bottom of the bed, Alucard slept in his Baskerville form, a huge black mutt with eight glowing red eyes - all of which were shut at the moment- his body curled around my feet so that his rough fur tickled my soles and toes. Ciel Phantomhive was curled up on a mattress on my floor, having put away his nobleman values to curl up with Rin Okumura. They made a cute pair and I already had them as the wallpaper on my phone. Mephisto Pheles was perched on a huge bean bag chair in the corner, watching over everyone else in the room. As I turned my head to him, he smiled at me, those darkly circled eyes gazing at me in both wonder and amusement. He had asked me numerous times why I had been so kind as to take them all into my home, to care for them all whilst we found a way to send them back, I had shrugged every time. His brother Amaimon was on the floor next to him, curled into a little bundle sleeping.

Knowing the two butlers, Sebastian Michaelis and Claude Faustus were likely preparing all of our meals for the next day, hand washing everything - they didn't know how to and refused to learn to work the washing machine. They insisted on a large basin with a corrugated metal slab... Then they scrubbed. On the upside? I never had to do dishes or anything anymore, the two demons did it. Downside, they often fought over the most menial of tasks, sometimes drawing blood and taking it so far that I had ordered them both on their knees to pick up every last feather and dust every spider web that they had left in their true forms. I was lucky today that they learned their lessons fairly quickly and either cleaned up before I got there, or simply just traded glares and insults when my back was turned.

Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was a proud woman who made the most rebellious teenager - even my introverted self - cower in the corner by her mere presence. She was beautiful and could be a softy at heart, if you fed her ice cream (don't let her know I told you, she'd set Alucard on me.) she preferred strawberry and would often accompany me to the shops to pick up her favourite. Otherwise, I was glad to have her, because I don't think I could have controlled Alucard myself even if I shot him multiple times. We often had long discussions about this decade, as Hellsing was based in the 1990's so she thirsted for the knowledge of being pulled into this time that was not so far ahead of hers. Ciel was worse, having been brought two centuries ahead. I found both to be delightful company and we had spent long hours playing chess after they had taught me.

Walter C Dornez, butler to the Hellsing leader, was off doing goodness knows what. All I do know was that he was collaborating with the two demons, planning something. What something, I would never know. He was a kind old man who had stuffed me with enough tea that I would never wish it upon anyone and considering how sugary I liked mine, my teeth were probably crying out for mercy. More than once had I played cards with him though, and he proved to be a good sport who was more than happy to have a laugh. He even liked my mother, a hard feat for such a short tempered woman. The final members of Hellsing were out on a date right now, but I didn't know where. Seras Victoria and Pip Bernadotte were my best friends from everyone who had fallen out of my pictures, but I'll explain that later, for now, I'm still introducing them. Pip, the one-eyed French, chain smoking mercenary was instantly my friend. He was fun, and mostly immature, but he could also be a hell of a gambler and was incredibly reckless. Seras was sweet, like a kitten, but could pull her claws on you at any moment. She hid her true intelligence behind a somewhat blonde façade that had nobody fooled. When she had first met me, scared as she was of this new world, she had hugged me and almost smothered me with her...cleavage. Being a teenage girl myself, I do have a chest, although, if I were ever drowning, I know who to call as a buoyancy aid.

Now for my last two, the far most troublesome of the lot other than cute little 'I am everyvhere unt novhere' Schrödinger. Grell Sutcliff and Undertaker. Grell, who was by far favourite character in the Black Butler manga was more than a little difficult to deal with in real life. He was my womanly buddy and spent hours going through my wardrobes and drawers trying everything on that was in some shade of crimson and I'll need extensive therapy for when he tried to wear a lace thong. For a 'woman' he was rather gifted in the men's department. Due to his untrustworthiness, I had taken his chainsaw and discreetly asked Sebastian to hide it, lest he wreck my house with the blasted thing. Other than that, he let me sit and brush out his stunning vermillion hair, which was amazing for us both. My shoulder length curly (read: frizzy) bronze hair just wouldn't compare. Undertaker, last but not least, was my other favourite friend. We - meaning Grell and I - had smuggled a coffin from the local funeral parlour and had customised it for him, which was then moved into the basement for him. He enjoyed that immensely and cackled for hours when he found out what I had done, he even let me wear his hat, which made me squeal like a little pig.

Drawing back from my thoughts, I once again glanced around my room, staring at each body and wondering what they thought of this strange situation that they had all been muddled into with me. When I had met Mephistos eyes again, noticing how he cocked his head, the curl bouncing as he did so, I turned away to sleep. On the wall that my bed was pressed against was covered with sheets of paper, some of which were filled with manga drawings of characters, inked and finished - my pride and joys. Others were just plain blank sheets of paper, but you can probably guess why. For those of you can't, I should probably start from the beginning. It all started on a Friday night when I was preparing for Scotland's Comic Con...

* * *

**Please let me know what you think people, so I know whether to continue this, ask me to add characters and I'll think about it :3 depending on the reception I get I will either continue or delete this fic, and I really don't want to :( but... READ AND REVIEW FOLKS, I'LL BE WAITING ;)**


	2. Finding the First

**I actually love this fic so far XD please, review and let me know what you think! I don't want to write any more if nobody likes it!**

* * *

So, as I was saying. This horrendous mistake happened on a wonderful Saturday, when I woke up to the metallic ringing of my phone alarm - chiming its hatred of sleep directly into my ear. With a weary grumble I had awoken, swishing a tired finger across the screen until I pressed something that silenced that ugly screeching. With a groan, I rolled from my bed, a foot stuck in the tangle of blanket and duvet, where I fell face first to the floor. I had only just managed to save myself from breaking my nose when my hands shot out to stop me.

It was four in the morning, what a horrible time to awake at, but with the sheer amount of make-up I had to put on for my costume, I had to get up as early as possible for a half nine start at the convention. I was going as a hunter from Left 4 Dead (oh how much I loved that game!) so I quickly set to work. First was the white contacts, the left one popped easily into my eye, settling in place and leaving a white ring around my vision, however, the right one was a little more trouble. I'm not going to bore you with all the detail - and secrets - of my wonderful make up, but it involved messy wax and lots of paint and running red food dye through my bronze curls until they were crimson. It looked wonderful according to my mirror and my own point of view.

Something caught my eye in said mirror behind me, and my eyes widened. I have around twenty pictures on my wall, drawn by me, and some overinflated ego and a bad joke with a friend had forced me to tack them up there for the world to see. However, many were just blank sheets now. How in the hell? Had the ink ran off? No, there was no way that could have happened, it had looked like they had been simply wiped clean like a whiteboard, not one inch of the characters decorating them once more. Some of the others still had the entirety of the pictures, the manga eyes gazing back at me with whatever expression I had drawn on them at the time of their creation... Why were they left untouched. Without further ado, I shook my head of the strange phenomena, simply blaming it on the early wake-up, there was no possible way for this to be true.

Downstairs I could hear the whistling of the kettle as it came to boil and smiled as I realised that my mother must have gotten up just as early as me to drop me off. My step dad must have still been asleep, dozing soundly as I readied myself for the time of my life. Picking up my back, I slung it over my shoulder and quietly crept down the stairs. Now imagine my surprise when instead of my mothers short brown hair and green eyes, I was met with incredibly long golden hair and bright blue eyes, covered by circular wire glasses... Holy shit... I swear my jaw almost fell off.

"Walter," She called and there was an answer from the kitchen, "Is the tea ready yet?"

"Oh my god..." I breathed and the woman looked to me, eyes meeting mine as she stood up, whirled and had a gun pointed at me. I stammered and raised my hands slowly, careful not to startle her to shoot, but I knew for a fact that Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing did not have an itchy trigger finger. I had read the Hellsing manga...

"Who are you?" She asked firmly, eyes drilling into mine and pinning me to the spot. Quickly I put a finger to my mouth - reprimanding myself very quickly - and made a 'Shh' gesture. Integra looked somewhat puzzled and angry as Walter came in, holding a mug of tea that steamed and was stirring it with a teaspoon until he saw me, freezing in his place.

"I... My name is... Scarlet, I'm the daughter of the house owner, you're Integra, aren't you?" It came out almost without my permission and I watched as those icy blue orbs narrowed at me. "Sorry, its just a little hard to explain I guess, just, uhh, sit back down, have your tea and I'll try to explain..." With an exhale, the gun dropped and she reholstered the revolver, the relief flowing through my body. Strolling down the stairs, I opened the baby gate and slid through, setting myself on the large couch across from the Hellsing leader. Walter took up his place behind her and something told me that he was readying his wires in case I tried anything.

"Well, first of all, you seem to be in the wrong world..."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, I heard my mother leaving the room and padding down the stairs, ready to take me to the convention, now imagine her surprise to find two characters that I had talked about non-stop sitting in her living room, drinking tea with a zombie-like daughter. Integra nodded her greetings and Walter bowed out of politeness, asking her if she wanted any tea. It was declined as my mum stumbled to the couch and collapsed next to me. Paling slightly, her face dropped and she tried to register the situation that was playing out in front of her.

"You are... Teggy? Scarlet talks about you all the time...and you are... Sebastian?" She asked the butler. He chuckled quietly under his breath and nodded to the kitchen.

"No, I'm afraid he is still in there, apparently trying to make breakfast," the elder butler replied just as the kitchen door opened and a black clad Sebastian Michaelis stepped through the door, hoisting a tray of food with him... It was then I passed out.

"Ma'am?" I heard as the demon propped me up on his arm, staring in terrified amazement at the pale, smooth skin and crimson eyes that stared back at me, smiling kindly. Without my permission, my hand reached up to stroke his cheek, feeling the satin soft skin burning beneath my palms, the heat of Hell's fires in his heart and seeping through. He tilted his head away from my touch, clasping slim, gloved fingers around my wrists and pried them away from him, smiling a little wider. Everyone else in the room seemed astonished, including my mother, who knew I didn't take to people that easily. The butler stood up gracefully, pulling me up not so much so that I now gaped standing, staring at the demons broad chest.

"I take it you know who I am, lady Scarlet?" He asked, eyes closed and mouth smirking. I grinned back, knowing that he was planning ahead, for every possible outcome.

"You're Sebastian Michaelis, the demon butler to the Phantomhive household," I recited, watching as his perfect mouth became an 'O' for a second, then his eyes flared magenta for a moment, flaring up with slitted pupils. It would have been frightening had I not known what he was as he leaned it towards me, breathing out towards me. In a moment of stupidity, I leaned back from him, wrinkling my nose and frowned.

"Your breath smells of sulphur, I'm sure Ciel would not appreciate that." I spat, moving away from him towards the mirror, where I pushed my wax back into position from where it was beginning to slide down my face. "Can we go?" I asked my mother, "I'm gonna be late otherwise. Come on you three."

So that is how I packed three characters into my average sized estate car, driving to the convention. Sebastian was quietly growling under his breath, pressed into the door by Walter, his long legs folded up. Integra was crushed against the other door, a cigar hanging from her mouth, the window partially opening and letting the sweet early morning air flowing in through the car. Turning to look at them, I couldn't help but stifle a snicker. Three uncomfortable pairs of eyes glared back at their situation, just as we pulled up outside the huge almost warehouse like building being used for the event. There was very little people there at this time, only those with a fast ticket could come this early and get in, the rest of the peons had to wait a little while.

Stepping out of the car, I thanked my mum, opening the child-locked rear door and watching in amusement as Sebastian almost tumbled out before quickly regaining his footing and standing upright like the good butler he was, bowing to me then stepping aside. After some thoughtfulness, I remembered that Ciel was also one of the pictures that had blanked this morning, wondering where the young boy was and if he was to be found amongst the rabble today. Was he scared without his trusty butler by his side? Would he keep his cool? ... Oh no, out of all the pictures, Grell and Undertakers had also been wiped clean, and I trusted neither of them with the young Lord, but at least he would have people he knew with him. Waving again to my mum, I watched as she drove off, leaving me in the warm sun with the three of them.

Surprise struck me when Sebastian, in a whirl of activity, pushed me behind him and raised his head, seemingly forgetting his butler manners for a minute and deeply inhaling then turning to me.

"Forgive me, my lady, but I smell another like me, but not quite, please be careful." He said politely, but I gasped when I realised exactly who he could smell, looking round and seeing a rather small figured demon, bargaining with a stall owner outside the event for a lollipop, a white stick already hanging from his mouth. People of all kinds, and dressed up as all sorts were harassing him for pictures, but he waved them off every time, leaving a lot of devastated looking fangirls who claimed he was the real thing.

"Integra, could you possibly stay here please, with Walter and Sebastian? I need to collect another 'friend'," this was the code words that we had chosen this morning for another of them, the ones who had fallen from my drawings. Integra had taken it very easily, as had the two men - they didn't question, they accepted it with the ease of people who had heard so many strange things that it no longer mattered that they didn't exist in this world. They didn't question when I asked this of them, simply standing and staring in wonder at the creature before me. His hair was the colour of forests, lightening to minty green at the spike the projected from the top of his head. Blue eyes gazed at me as I approached, as if sensing that he was exactly who, I was searching for; the stick in his mouth switching sides, eyebrows lifting slightly in interest at my costume.

"Amaimon," I muttered, bravely taking hold of his arm and tugging him to follow, pulling a couple of pounds from my pocket and giving them to the stall owner, picking up a few different flavours of lolly for the demon. Dangling them in front of his black rimmed eyes, I laughed as he childishly reached to grab them, jerking them out of his reach. "Come on you, you can have them later, but I need you to follow me," he frowned for a moment before tilting his head much in the way Sebastian did, but without the patronising smile - more of a contemplating frown.

"You smell different from these ones. You smell of the future and interesting things, like sweets," He smirked then, a strange expression on the Earth Kings face as I led him by the arm back to my little group who were being swarmed by fangirls. Integra looked downright uncomfortable, Walter was stoic and Sebastian smiled kindly, but it looked as though he would rather like to kill me for bringing him to this place. For a moment, both demons stared at each other, as if sizing each other up and in a split second I knew that these two would cause me no trouble, thank goodness. Sebastian was much too polite - even though he could hide his demonic side particularly well - to attack someone for no reason, and Amaimon was Amaimon, he just wasnt interested. Maybe if Sebastian made some of his famous desserts, then Amaimon would warm up to him.

Glancing to my ragtag group, I wondered who was next and what hell awaited when we found the others.


End file.
